le temps d'un été
by Eloise-Cullen
Summary: Au programme des vacances de rêves à l'autre bout du monde. De sublime rencontre, des fous rires mais aussi des pleurs. Alice et Bella vivrons bien plus en quelques mois qu'en un année complète. En sortiront-elles indemne? Que leur réserve le futur? E/B E/R A/J
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. pour moi c'est une première sur ce site. alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent ^^

Cette fiction à été écrite pour vous raconter une histoire, sur beaucoup de point ( pas tout quand même c'est une FF il ne faut pas l'oublier) réelle

Je dédie donc cette fiction à ma meilleure amie qui se reconnaîtra certainement dans le personnage d'Alice

Que dire d'autre? ah oui plusieurs choses en réalité :

**1.** Je cherche une beta, si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'un/une correcteur ou correctrice qu'il/elle m'envoi un message en privé s'il vous plaie

**2.** je pense publier tous les 15 jours. pourquoi un délais aussi long? pour plusieurs choses, je fais actuellement des études sup. et j'ai mes examens à la fin de l'année donc je dois aussi bosser mes cours, ensuite si j'ai une beta, elle aura aussi une vie comme moi et comme vous ^^ donc je pense que lui laisser une semaine pour corriger c'est bien =)

**3.** Les couples sont habituelles, **les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, il ont été crée par **

**4.** je répondrais a tous vos commentaire bon ou mauvais à partir du moment qu'ils sont **CONSTRUCTIFS**. je ne suis pas ici pour de la méchanceté gratuite.

**5.** **IMPORTANT :** pour la fiction , au premier chapitre j'ai marqué : Bella 17 ans, je précise que tant qu'un "autre" age ne sera pas indiqué, TOUT ce qui se passera sera a ses 17 ans ( sauf flash-back)

sur cette note, je vous laisse découvrir le début de cette fiction

on se retrouve en bas =)

* * *

><p><em>Le temps d'un été<em>

_xxxx_

**BELLA 17 ANS**

- Entrez

La jeune femme qui était plongée dans son livre leva la tête et acquisa. Elle se dirigea vers la salle. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, le silence pesant avait envahit la classe. La femme qui l'avait reçu lui désigna une table d'un hochement de tête. L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier, elle sorti un critérium et attendit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la femme ne revienne avec des feuilles de brouillon et son sujet.

- Vous avez trente minutes de préparation, bon courage

Elle y était pensa la brune. Le sujet était posé face caché sur la table et le narguait. Après avoir prit une forte inspiration pour rassembler son courage, la jeune femme retourna la feuille. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le titre pendant de longues minutes puis, petit à petit, un sourire franc s'installa sur son visage. Dire qu'elle était contente aurait été un euphémisme, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber pour son bac de français.

A peine sortit de la salle, elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie

- Alors, alors ? la questionna cette dernière

- Bonjour à toi aussi, oui je vais bien merci, lança la jeune femme

- Oui oui, bonjour, alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire !

- Aller crache le morceau s'impatienta-t-elle

- Et bien, tu te souviens que pour mon bac blanc j'étais tombé sur prière à dieu de voltaire et que je t'avais dis avoir eu de la chance puisque c'était le seul texte que j'avais révisé ?

- Oui je m'en souviens la coupa-t-elle

- Laisse moi finir Alice rigola la jeune femme

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Bell's

- Bref, toujours est-il que pour le bac je suis aussi tombée sur prière à dieu de voltaire

- Non ! tu déconne !

- Non ! je te jure, j'ai vu mon sujet, je me suis mise à sourire toute seule comme une conne tellement j'étais heureuse

- Tu m'étonne ! tu as gérer alors ?

- Evidement

- GENIAL ! s'extasia Alice tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que les cours sont officiellement terminés et que nous sommes en vacances !

- Parfaitement ma belle !

- tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment

- Et moi donc ! j'ai envie de dire : GUADELOUPE NOUS VOILA !

- Alice, calme toi rigola la brune, nous ne partons que demain

- Je sais mais je ne tiens plus en place

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi

- C'est ça moque toi ! bon, trêve de bavardage, tu finis tes valises et tu rapplique chez moi

- Ok à toute !

- Bise

La jeune femme raccrocha encore morte de rire. Parfois elle se demandait si sa meilleure amie n'était pas un peu folle sur les bords. Malgré les nombreuses années passées avec elle, elle arrivait encore à s'étonner de son attitude. Sans plus tarder, L'adolescente, prit ses clés de voiture, vissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage et démarra en trombe. Après une dizaine de minute de trajet elle aperçu enfin le portail de chez elle.

A peine le contact éteint, elle fut accueillit par Thomas, le majordome

- Bonjour thomas, mes parents sont-ils rentrés ?

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, madame ne rentre que demain de New York et monsieur vient de partir au polo avec les Black

- Bien soupira la jeune femme.

Sans demander son reste elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Après toutes ces années elle aurait du être immunisée contre cette douleur chronique qui l'envahissait mais il en était rien. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, ses parents n'étaient quasiment jamais présent. Elle avait eu plus de contact avec sa nourrisse Jane qu'avec sa propre mère. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de passer plus de deux heures d'affiler avec ses parents et quelque part, malgré l'habitude, elle leur en avait toujours voulu.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, beaucoup de ses amis enviaient sa vie, l'argent qu'avait ses parents et sa fortune personnel. Ils jalousaient sa notoriété et ses belles voitures mais elle, elle aurait échangé tout ce luxe contre des parents attentifs et aimant.

Lorsqu'elle eu 13ans, elle eu la réponse a la question qu'elle s'était toujours posé : pourquoi ses parents n'étaient jamais présent ?

Flash Back :

_Il pleuvait à torrent ce jour la. La jeune fille était dans la bibliothèque et dévorait Jules Vernes depuis_ _maintenant des heures. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde_

_- Isabella dit-elle doucement, il va être l'heure de diner_

_- Ah non Jane ! je n'ai pas terminée mon livre, encore cinq minutes s'il te plaie_

_- Pas question jeune fille, je les connais tes cinq minutes_

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais la coupa la nourrisse, ta mère m'a demandée de te faire diner à 19H30_

_- Mais elle n'est pas la ! si je lis encore un peu, elle ne le saura pas_

_- Bella soupira la blonde, arrête ton caprice et viens te mettre à table_

_- J'arrive abdiqua la jeune fille_

_Elle suivi la gouvernante sans faire de zèle, pourtant la jeune fille était contrarié. Pourquoi sa mère lui donnait des ordres alors qu'elle n'était même pas la ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle depuis sa naissance ? Pourquoi sa mère l'ignorait a ce point ? _

_- Je te trouve bien songeuse ce soir_

_- Ce n'est rien Jane_

_- En es-tu certaine ?_

_- Jane ?_

_- Oui_

_- Pourquoi mes parents ne font pas ce que toi tu fais ?_

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Etre à la maison, s'occupe de moi et tout ça ?_

_- Parce qu'ils travaillent chérie_

_- Oui je sais ça Jane, mais pourquoi est-il travail autant ?_

_- Pour gagner leur vie_

_- Je sais très bien que mes parents ont beaucoup d'argent, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne s'occupent pas un peu de moi_

_- Je ne sais pas chérie_

_- Il ne m'aime pas ? _

_- Bien sur qu'ils t'aiment ma chérie ! n'en doute jamais_

_- Il m'aime moins que leur travail dans ce cas_

Fin flash-back

Elle avait comprit beaucoup de chose se jour la. Ils aimaient plus leur travail qu'elle. Il ne rentrait que très rarement et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils la couvraient de cadeau hors de prix comme pour se faire pardonner leur absence incessante. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de repère qu'il soit maternel ou paternel mais elle se savait chanceuse d'avoir eu une gouvernante telle que Jane.

La sonnerie de son portable la sortie de ses pensées

- Oui Alice ?

- Tu en es ou ?

- J'arrive dans quinze minutes

- Ok a toute !

Les valises furent bouclées en quelques minutes puis mise dans le coffre de sa Porsche par Thomas. Elle laissa un mot à ses parents et partit chez sa meilleure amie.

En arrivant devant chez son lutin préféré, elle sourit franchement. Elle, Isabella Swan, 17ans allait partir 3mois en Guadeloupe avec sa meilleure amie. Elle était toute excitée et savait que ces vacances allaient être mémorables.

xxxx

L'enregistrement pour le vol à destination de paris se fera à l'embarquement E

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer a cette annonce, sa y es se dit-elle, son reve allait se réaliser. Elle partait avec sa meilleure amie a l'autre bout du monde et ce sans aucun chaperon ! Le pied !

- Dépêche Bell's c'est notre vol ! cria la chose qui lui servait d'amie

- Tu es sur lice répliqua malicieusement la brune, non parce que tu vois, moi je pensais que le notre était celui qui partait à Tombouctou !

- T'es vraiment pas drôle je te jure soupira le lutin

- Que veux-tu, je suis né avec un sarcasme naturel, très chère

- Oui et bien on aurait pu le mettre sur le mode d'emploi quand on a voulu te refourguer

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent un sourire complice avant de se diriger vers leur lieu d'embarcation. Elles avaient deux vols, le premier les menait a paris ou elles auraient une escale d'une heure trente avant de prendre un vol qui durerais une douzaine d'heure pour atterrir à point à pitre

xxxx

- Tu es certaine de savoir ou nous allons ?

- Mais oui lice ! je suis passé par l'aéroport de paris plus d'une dizaine de fois, je le connais comme ma poche

- Si tu le dis !

- Aller suis moi au lieu de râler

Alice n'avait jamais confiance en elle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'orientation, mais quand même, ici elle était presque chez elle. Elle avait tellement fait d'escale ici qu'elle connaissait même le prénom du jeune homme qui tenait la grande cafétéria. Sans même regarder les panneaux, elle se dirigea directement vers leur lieu d'embarcation. En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes furent arrivée à destination.

- Tu vois souris malicieusement Bella, je te l'avais dis, un jeu d'enfant

- Ouai et bien heureusement pour toi, si nous avions loupé la correspondance, je t'aurais enterré sur le champ

- Charmant Alice, vraiment ! bon on fait quoi maintenant ? il nous reste une heure avant de prendre notre correspondance

- Café ?

- Avec plaisir.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria où elles purent prendre leur dose de caféine et papoter tranquillement de leur future vacance

- tu y crois ? dans une douzaine d'heure nous serons à l'autre bout du monde

- oui j'ai hâte de revoir ma famille tu sais, dit Alice avec un sourire franc

- je veux bien te croire, mais heureusement pour nous, on a une maison séparé, sinon ce ne serait pas vraiment des vacances !

- je suis d'accord

- bon aller, on bouge ?

- ouep !

xxxx

Une claque. Oui c'était le terme adéquat, les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'atterrir à pointe à pire. Elles s'étaient précipitées pour récupérer leur valise et sortir enfin de l'aéroport. Elles savaient qu'il faisait chaud en Guadeloupe mais elle ne pensait pas qu'à peine sortit de l'aéroport elle se prendrait une vague de chaleur intense dans la figure. De plus leur vêtement n'était pas vraiment approprié au climat si bien qu'elle étouffait presque

- WHAT THE FUKING MUG ? s'écria Alice

Cette réplique fit exploser littéralement de rire les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient eu la même phrase en tête

- Comme tu dis ! rigola encore Bella, heureusement qu'on a invité cette expression pour des situations comme celle la !

- La je n'avais pas d'autre mot ! c'est quoi cette chaleur de fou ! j'ai l'impression de bouillir à l'intérieur

- C'est la Guadeloupe les filles répondit la voix d'un homme qui s'avançait vers nous

- Carliste ! s'écria le lutin en se précipitant dans ces bras, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

- Et moi donc sourit-il

- Je te présente Bella, elle est comme ma sœur

- Enchanté dit l'homme

- De même

Une fois les présentations faites, l'oncle d'Alice nous expliqua qu'ils ne vivaient pas en Guadeloupe même mais sur une ile à une heure de bateau des terres et puisqu'il était presque 21h, ils ne partiraient que le lendemain matin.

Pour la nuit, Carliste avait réservé deux chambres d'hôtel pas très loin de l'aéroport. Les deux amies furent ravie de cette idées, le voyage les avaient complètement mise KO. Elles furent donc très heureuse de trouver un lit bien douillet seulement quelques dizaines de minutes après leur arrivé

xxxx

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est réveillé à 5h du matin ALICE ! tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai les yeux grands ouverts à une heure aussi matinale ?

- La réponse est simple chérie dit elle comme si c'était une évidence

- Tu développe ?

- Les 6heures de décalage horaire ma chère

- Putin de merde ! rassure-moi, on s'y habitue hein ?

- Oui rigola le lutin, dans une semaine, tu ne le sentiras plus je t'assure

- Je vais passer UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE à me réveiller à 5h du matin ?

- Heu… oui, enfin ca dépend des gens en faite, certains s'habitue plus vite que d'autre

- J'espère pour toi que je fais partie de cette catégorie, parce que sinon je risque d'être assez grognon

- Ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets !

La brune répliqua d'un regard noir qui en disait long sur ces pensées. Après s'être étiré, cette dernière se rendit à la douche et se déshabilla devant le miroir en tirant une grimace. La jeune femme se trouvait banal et pas forcément belle physiquement mais si elle s'était regarder en toute objectivité, elle aurait vu une jeune femme avec de long cheveux brun bouclés accompagné de beaux yeux chocolat. Elle aurait aussi pu remarquer que son corps de jeune fille avait bien changé et qu'elle abordait maintenant une magnifique poitrine, un ventre plat et de longues jambes bien sculptées.

Après plus de vingt minutes sous l'eau brulante, la jeune femme s'habilla de manière légère : un short en jean agrémenté d'un top noir et des sandales. Elle entreprit ensuite de démêler ses cheveux et de les coiffer avec sa mousse pour crée de belles boucles. Elle ajouta une touche de maquillage et fut prête

- Vous être prêtes les filles ? demanda carliste

- Oui répondirent-t-elle

- Et bien, le bateau nous attend dans ce cas

Les deux filles prirent leur bagage et les chargèrent dans la voiture. Il était tout juste 6h du matin et il était parti pour Marie Galante

xxxx

- Je ne me sens pas bien lice ! dit Bella sur le point de vomir

- Met toi dehors et respire l'air frais, ca te fera du bien. il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver

- Tu ne me feras plus JAMAIS monté sur un bateau ! je te jure que c'est la dernière fois !

Elle sortit en courant de l'habitacle du bateau et se réfugia sur le pont pour prendre un maximum d'air. Bella avait toujours eu le mal de mer, les ballotements des bateaux contractaient son estomac et la faisait se sentir très mal. Pour elle, être sur la mer était un véritable supplice.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Non pas vraiment grimaça l'intéressée

- On arrive dans 10minutes. C'est bientôt fini ! et je te parie que tu ne regretteras pas quand tu verras l'ile

- Y'a plutôt intérêt !

Quelques minutes plus tard le bateau ralentis pour amorcer son arrivé, puis s'immobilisa complètement

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas morte ! rigola Alice

- HAHAHA, c'est ca moque toi !

- Moi ? jamais, je n'oserais pas et tu le sais

- C'est ca !

- Aller dépêche toi, on a encore une heure de voiture avant d'arriver

Après un grognement la jeune femme prit ses affaires et suivit le mouvement. Carliste parla quelques instants avec un homme puis revint avec les clés d'une voiture. Les 3 compères prirent donc place à bord d'une Jeep bleu et s'éloignèrent du centre ville.

A mesure que les minutes passèrent, les paysages défilèrent sous yeux émerveillé de la jeune femme. On pouvait voir l'océan à perte de vu, l'eau bleu turquoise et les plages de sable fin. La forêt et la mer cohabitait cohabitaient et formaient un ensemble vraiment sublime. Il leur fallu encore une bonne vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver à destination

- On y est les filles

Devant elle se trouvait une magnifique villa, le style était clairement victorien mais moderne à la fois grâce aux grandes baie vitrée qui devait, en pleine journée, illuminer chaque pièce de la maison.

- C'est chez vous Carliste ?

- Non rigola ce dernier, Alice ne t'as pas expliqué pas vrai ?

- Elle m'a dis que nous avions un endroit à nous, rien de plus

- Et bien en réalité, nous habitons a quelques kilomètres d'ici, cette villa, c'est chez vous

- Oui, je me suis dis que ca te plairait dit-elle avec sa moue made in Alice

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ca, tu sais qu'on pourrait loger au moins 10personnes ici ?

- Bien sur que non ! s'horrifia Alice, il y a déjà trois chambres de prise, une pour moi, une pour mes vêtements et l'autre pour toi

- Tu as raison, s'éclaffa la brune, j'avais oublié tes vêtements

xxxx

- Ça y es j'ai terminé !

- Moi aussi et je suis exténuée !

Les deux filles venaient tout juste de terminée leur installation après plus de deux heures d'acharnement. Il avait fallu une heure entière à Alice pour ranger sa garde robe et le même temps pour Bella pour classer ses livres

- J'ai les jambes en compotes, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de mettre un bon film et de ne plus bouger !

- J'adhère totalement !

- On regarde quoi ?

- Sexy dance ?

- Lequel ?

- Les 4, sourit Alice

- Va pour sexy dance

Les deux amis branchèrent le disque dur externe et lancèrent le premier volé de la saga. Elles avaient vu ses films un nombre incalculable de fois mais ne se lassait jamais de les voir à nouveau. Après une longue soirée rythmée par des chorégraphies, des fous rires et des pleurs elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dormir

Pour un début de vacances, il fallait avouer que ca commençait assez fort !

* * *

><p>Nous voila à la fin de mon premier chapitre et j'apréhende vos reactions, j'espère que vous avez aimez =)<p>

j'attends vos commentaire avec impatiente!

**( PS : IL Y AURA CERTAINEMENT DES FAUTES ET JE M'EN EXCUSE PAR AVANCE :/ )**

je vous dis à dans 15 jours où toute les autres personnages vont débarquer !

**bisous a vous tous. je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et et une bonne année =D on se retrouvera donc en 2015 !**

**Eloïse-Cullen**


	2. 2

**Hey =) salut à tous, désolé pour le retard mais internet vient tout juste d'être installé chez moi -' **

**Bref, je vous livre donc la suite de cette fiction**

**je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma béta qui à fait un super travail =)**

**bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

><p>Le temps d'un été<p>

XXXX

- Aller, aller ! Debout espèce de marmotte ! Aujourd'hui on doit aller déjeuner chez Carlisle et Esmé.

- ALICE ! Il est huit heures du matin et je suis en VACANCES ! Laisse-moi dormir par pitié !

- C'est hors de question ! Il faut se préparer.

- Et quand bien même ! Il ne nous faudra pas 4h pour nous préparer.

- Bella, ne m'oblige pas à venir te sortir du lit !

- Ouai ouai, c'est bon j'arrive !

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine complète que les deux filles étaient arrivées. Elles en avaient profité pour faire le plein de nourriture, visiter un peu l'ile et surtout se rendre à la plage pour bronzer. Alice les avait aussi trainé dans des pub où elles avaient, à la grande surprise de son amie, rencontré des gens vraiment sympathiques.

- Dans 10 minutes je veux que tu sois sous la douche, c'est compris ?

- Oui maman …

Malgré un grognement de la part de la brune, cette dernière ne se risqua pas à énerver le lutin. Alice pouvait être une vraie garce si on la contrariait. Bella prit donc sur elle et partit sous la douche. Elle y resta bien plus que nécessaire, retardant la torture qui allait suivre.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir te chercher !

- Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée et si tu continue, tu vas nous mettre en retard !

- Franchement, parfois je me demande si tu es humaine !

Alice pressa son amie dans sa chambre et la fit s'assoir. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Bella subit une épilation des sourcils en règle. Un soin complet du visage, qui selon les dires d'Alice, était vraiment nécessaire. Elle passa après ça par la case coiffure puis manucure, pédicure et maquillage.

- C'est bientôt terminé Alice ? J'en ai vraiment ma claque là !

- Oui, il ne te reste plus qu'à passer la tenue que je t'ai prévue.

- Je sais encore m'habiller toute seule.

- Pas de discutions ! Et ne te regarde pas ! Je veux te faire la surprise.

La jeune femme prit les vêtements tendus et partit dans la chambre pour se changer. Alice lui avait choisit un débardeur rose pâle assez long, agrémenté d'une ceinture fine pour lui marquer la taille et un short en jean assez moulant. Elle avait accompagné le tout d'une paire de tropézienne.

- Woah ! Tu es sublime ! Et ce short te fait un cul d'enfer !

- Merci, enfin je crois. Je peux me voir maintenant ?

- Ouiii, dit le lutin en sautillant.

De son coté, Bella n'en menait pas large, elle avait peur qu'Alice en ai trop fait. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et se regarda. L'image qu'elle voyait la laissa bouche bée. La jeune femme du miroir avait une peau sans aucune imperfection et un teint uniforme. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un dégradé de rose qui s'accordait parfaitement à son haut, associé à l'indispensable coup de crayon ainsi que le mascara. Ses ongles étaient démunis de toute peau morte et abordaient une french parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses et tombaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Bella se trouvait vraiment jolie, il était clair qu'Alice avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

- C'est vraiment magique ce que tu as fait ! Merci !

- A ton service ma belle. Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, rigola Alice. Il est 11H30 et Esmé n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.

- Ok et bah let's go dans ce cas.

Les filles garèrent la BMW qu'elles avaient louée. A peine le contact coupé, elles furent accueillie par la maitresse de maison.

- Alice ! s'écria une femme brune. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée j'espère ?

- Esmé, sourit la concernée. C'est un plaisir partagé je t'assure ! Si, c'était épuisant, en plus Bella s'est plainte tout le long, une vraie torture.

- Hé ! s'indigna cette dernière. Ce n'est pas vrai ça !

- Bella, sourit gentiment Esmé, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Alice nous parle de toi sans arrêt, j'ai même l'impression de déjà te connaitre.

- Je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous, Alice m'a fait des éloges sur vous Madame Cullen.

- Tu me flattes jeune fille. Mais si tu veux que nous continuions à nous entendre, tu oublies dès à présent le Madame et le vouvoiement. Appelle-moi Esmé, ma chérie.

- D'accord Esmé.

- Bien, et si nous rentrions ? Les garçons nous attendent.

- Edward et Emmett sont ici ? Se réjouit le lutin.

- Oui, ils sont arrivés hier.

- C'est génial ! Bella, je vais pouvoir te présenter mes cousins ! Tu vas voir, tu vas les adorer !

- Si tu le dis.

Sans ajouter un mot, les filles remontèrent l'allée et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. Celle-ci était encore plus belle que leur location. Esmé avait dû y refaire toute la décoration car la maison était vraiment harmonieuse et aux couleurs chaudes. Elles se dirigèrent naturellement vers le salon où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes.

Bella reconnut de loin Carlisle et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Elle vit ensuite trois garçons et une fille. Cette dernière était juste sublime, elle était grande, mince avec des formes généreuses. Son visage était fin et subtilement maquillé ce qui faisait ressortir ces magnifiques yeux bleu en accord parfait avec sa longue chevelure blonde. Bella se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise devant la beauté et le charisme de cette fille. A ses côtés, se tenait certainement son copain, à en juger par sa main posée sur la hanche de la blonde, qui était assez grand et sacrément costaud. Il était brun avec des yeux marron qui pétillaient de malice. Dans son genre, il était vraiment canon !

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un jeune homme très charmant, ses cheveux étaient mi long, agrémentés de belles boucles blondes. Ses yeux bleus lui rappelaient par certains aspects ceux de la blonde. Peut-être étaient-ils de la même famille ? Il n'était pas un géant mais pas un nain non plus. Son corps était musclé mais sans excès et il était taillé en V.

Encore un peu en retrait se tenait un autre jeune homme. A sa vue, Bella eu le souffle coupé. Ce garçon était un dieu vivant. La première chose qu'on remarquait était ses yeux, aussi vert qu'une émeraude. Son visage était fin et se terminait par une mâchoire légèrement carré. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment coiffés, ils avaient un style ordonné-désordonné, genre « je sors d'une partie de jambe en l'air » et avait une couleur peu commune : ils étaient cuivrés. Son corps, comme pour le blond, était musclé mais sans excès et il était également taillé en V. Bella remarqua aussi que le jeune homme avait un cul juste parfait.

- Bella ?

- Hein quoi ?

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle là ! s'énerva Alice.

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Bon, je fais les présentations. La blonde là-bas c'est Rosalie, elle est un peu froide au début mais ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois qu'elle te connait, c'est un amour. A côté d'elle, c'est Emmett, mon cousin et accessoirement le copain de Rosalie. Si tu veux un conseil d'amie : pas touche ! Ensuite le blond c'est Jasper, le frère de Rosalie et le meilleur ami de mon autre cousin qui n'est autre qu'Edward, dit–elle en chuchotant.

- Ok je crois que j'ai compris.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent, Esmé et Carlisle firent officiellement les présentations. Comme me l'avait prédit Alice, Rosalie fut très froide et distante avec la brune mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas tellement. Emmett la prit carrément dans ses bras, au point de l'étouffer. Emmett faisait peur de l'extérieur mais en réalité, c'était un genre de gros nounours. Jasper de son coté, fut très timide mais gentil puis vint le tour d'Edward. Ce dernier regardait Bella avec une intensité qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ces yeux s'étaient illuminés comme un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Son regard mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

Après son étude approfondie, Edward la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire en coin à tomber par terre. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment toute chose devant cet adonis qui avait tout pour plaire.

- C'est un vrai plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer Isabella, si tu savais le nombre fois où ma cousine nous a parlé de toi ! rigola-t-il.

- Eh bien, répondit-elle, si c'est le cas, tu dois certainement savoir que je déteste mon prénom en entier ? Je m'appelle Bella.

- J'adore déjà cette petite, rigola Emmett. Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

XXXX

- Bella ?

- Hummm…

- Tu dors ?

- Non mais j'essayais, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à 1h du matin lice ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non Bell's faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Ok, aller viens.

La jeune femme se faufila dans la chambre de son amie, s'assit sur le lit et demeura muette pendant plusieurs minutes. Bella, qui connaissait Alice par cœur savait qu'il y avait un soucis. Lorsqu'Alice est muette, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lice ?

- Tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire et tu ne me coupes pas, ok ?

- Heu… d'accord, répondit inquiète la brune.

- Bon, d'abord j'ai vu comment tu regardais Edward et je sais qu'il est vraiment canon. C'est vraiment un gars adorable mais par pitié il faut que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Qui est ?

- Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui ! Je te jure Bell's ce n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt, tu en souffrirais plus qu'autre chose, je connais mon cousin par cœur et il te ferra du mal, soit en certaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Alice, pourquoi je tomberais amoureuse d'Edward ?

- Parce que tu verras que vous vous ressemblez énormément tout les deux, et j'ai vu ton regard chez Esmé, je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Mais je te jure, non, je te supplie de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère et puis je ne suis pas certaine que sa copine apprécie vraiment la concurrence. Même si, le terme « copine » n'est pas vraiment adéquat.

- Bon écoute moi bien Alice, je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse de ton cousin, c'est sûr qu'il est vraiment canon, mais tu sais bien que les coureurs de jupons ne m'intéressent pas !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça pour Edward, mais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui hein ! je ne te l'interdirais jamais et si ca doit arriver, et bien ca arrivera. Je te mets simplement en garde Bell's. Si tu tombe amoureuse de lui, tu ne t'en remettras sûrement pas. Tu comprendras quand tu le connaîtras. Alors, fais attention à toi, ok ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lice, je suis grande maintenant. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Mais puisqu'on aborde le sujet des garçons ? Jasper, tu m'avais caché que tu en pinçais pour lui ?

- Hein ! Mais pas du tout ! Où es-tu allée chercher ça ? se braqua le lutin.

- Dans ton attitude ma chère, je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir devant un garçon Lice et puis tu as vu comment tu te braques ? C'est clair, il te plait !

- Bon ok, de toute manière je ne peux plus te le cacher, il me plait déjà depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas, je l'aime tu sais. Je le connais depuis maintenant 3 ans et à chaque fois que je le vois, il me fait le même effet ! C'est hallucinant !

- Oui je vois ça, rigola Bella. C'est que tu en perdrais tes mots !

- Ne te moque pas ok ?

- Ok mais toi aussi, fait attention, hum ?

- T'inquiète pas Bella, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un ascenseur à émotions !

- Ça reste à voir ça ! Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit Lice, tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Moi aussi Bell's.

* * *

><p><strong>ça<strong>** y es, tous les personnages sont arrivés ^^**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaie =) **

**n'hésitez**** pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis. **

**Bonne soirée à tous et a bientôt **

**Eloïse-Cullen **


End file.
